Wishing He Was Mine
by SingingSoprano
Summary: Audrey has been best friends with Benny since she was 13. And pretty much in love with him since then. But she's scared to tell him because she feels he only thinks of her as a sister. Can she get the guts to tell him and the secret she's been keeping?
1. Intro

**This is my first story but being a performer I take any type critism. The good, the bad, and the ugly.**

**As much as I wish it was mine, as of right now, I only own the characters of Audrey, her dad, and her mom amd maybe more depending on how the story goes. The other characters belong to the wonderful David Mickey Evans.**

Sterotypes. I can't stand them but unfortunatly, can't avoid them either. For example, I'm a choir girl so people aotumatically assume I'm a goody two-shoes, never would play a sport, girly girl. I am far from from what most people would call the sterotypical high school choir girl. In fact, I'm pretty different from most girls period.

All my friends are guys. I moved the to California the summer I turned 13. It was on my birthday that I met Benny and the other sandlot guys. I was sitting on my poarch step practically in tears because I had nothing to do or no one to hang out with on my birthday. I had my head in my hands when I felt someone come up.

"You all right?" he asked. I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm Benny." he said shifting his baseball bat he had in his right hand to his left and holding out his right hand for me to shake.

"Audrey," I said.

"So, Audrey, you look pretty bored and upset," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday and I have nothing to do," I told him

"Well, if you like baseball, I'm heading down to the sandlot to meet some friends for game. You wanna come?" he asked. I smiled up at him

"Sure."

And since that day, I hand gone to the sandlot almost everyday, only missing days when I had private voice lessons or if I was "sick." Benny and I became the best of friends and of course I grew to love the sandlot guys. I also learned how to play baseball, and now, I'm really good. So, as you can see, I'm not a normal choir girl. In fact, the only thing I have in common with most girls, is that I, Audrey Burnett, am completely in love with Benjamen "the Jet" Rodriguez, or as I call him, my best friend.

**Thanks for taking the time to read. Please read and review. I would really apprecciate it.**


	2. It's your senior year, have fun

**Once again I do not own any of the characters from the Sandlot. They belong to Mr. Evans. **

I just finished brushing brushing my hair when I heard the loud car horn from outside . I went to the window and saw Benny in a truck. I give him a quick wave and smile and I ran downstairs to get my school bag. I waveed good-bye to my parents, who for once seemed like they were talking civily, and headed out the door. Benny unlocked the passenger door as I walked up.

"Where did this come from?" I asked as I climbed in.

"A present from my parents for being the first in my family to reach senior year," he said proudly as he rubbed the dashboard. I had to smile. The truck wasn't anything special, but the fact that it had four wheels and a motor made him one of the most happiest guys around.

"Well, geez, what are they gonna get you when you graduate?" I asked jokingly.

"Something that's no where near as good as what they're gonna get you you when you graduate as valadvictorian," he said as he put the truck into gear.

"Don't you mean if. Remember, I still have Smalls to go against," I told him. Benny just laughed.

"No, I mean when. Smalls doesn't want it so he'll drop his grades if he gets ahead of you even by a little bit. He's already skipped a grade and doesn't want any more recognition for it. Plus, he doesn't like giving speeches."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I was frontrunner for valadvictorian but I don't like getting my hopes.

"Well, at least I know I'll have your parents in the audience during graduation. I could tell tell my mom the exact time, date, and place of the ceremony and she still wouldn't be there." I said.

"They love you like a daughter. They're all ready asking me when your next show is," Benny said as he pulled into a parkingspace. I smiled at his comment but I knew he didn't know that it hurt. If Benny's parents thought of me as a daughter, then he definatly thought of me as a sister.

I got out of the truck as Benny turned the truck off. As I closed the door a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind me and scooped me up.

"Hamilton Porter, I am wearing a skirt! Put me down right now!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip without exposing myself to half of the student body. Unfortubatly, Hamilton, or Ham as we all called him, had become the school's top wrestler, giving him an amazing grip.

"No way, Sweetie. Your not missing the back to school breakfast this year for a stupid voice lesson. This is your senior year and your gonna have some fun," he said tightening his grip.

"I was planning on going," I whined, "Come on, it's to tight."

"Fine." he said and he plopped me down into Squints arms as he walked up.

"Well, this is a nice back to school gift ." Squints said. "It's not everyday I have a beautiful woman dropped into my arms."

"Haha, now put me down or I'm gonna tell Wendy, Squints," I said. He quickly put me down back on the ground and I smirked.

"So, Benny, nice truck," Ham said as Yeah-Yeah walked up.

"Yeah-yeah. It's great."

"Yeah, Rodriguez, nice wheels," called a sarcastic voice from behind us.

**Please review. I wanna hear what ya'll think about this, even if it's you don't like it.**


	3. Let Me At Him

**Hope you like. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

We turned around to see Phillips and his croonies. They walked towards us.

"What do you want, Phillips?" I spat.

"You, duh," he said.

"In your dreams," I said, flipping my long red hair hair over my shoulder.

"Every night." he said.

"Now besides getting a new image in your head to jack off to, what really want?" Benny asked in disgust as he stuck an arm out in front of me to push me behind him.

"Oh, you know, just admiring your new truck. You know, first wheels are pretty special," he said. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you goons later," Phillips said. He nodded towards his croonies and they started walking off.

"Oh, and Audrey," he turned around came up behind me. "If you ever get tired of hanging with these guys, you know where to find me," he whispered in my ear and walked off but not before grabbing my butt.

I gasped as he did so. I went to turn around to hit him, but Benny was much, much faster. In two seconds, Benny was on top of Phillips trying to pound his face in.

"Benny, stop it!" I screamed. A crowd started to form around us watching the fight. I looked at Ham who know exactly what I was thinking. We had to stop this before a teacher or administrator came and broke it up and Benny got in a lot of trouble. Ham pushed threw the crowd and pulled Benny off of him.

"Let me at him," Benny yelled along with some incomprehensible Spanish. He thrashed around but Ham's voice just got tighter.

"Benny, stop," I told him.

I looked over to see Phillips scrambling away towards the bathroom, probably to clean up so the teachers wouldn't question him about the fight.

"Benny, just calm down. It's okay," I said as I nodded at Ham to let Benny down.

"Like hell that's okay, Audrey. That asshole needs to keep his hands to himself," he said fuming.

"Come on, let's just go to breakfast," I said pulling him along. This was going to be a long day.

**Reviews please.**


	4. Can we just drop this

**"Benny, can we please just drop this. I want to play some ball without thinking about you almost getting suspended on the first day of senior year," I called from my room as I looked around for something suitable to play baseball in. I had been listening to this all day. Every class I had with him he wouldn't stop going on about it.**

**I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Benny's jersey's that happened to be in my room. Between the sandlot and the pool (which we were now allowed in now that Squints was dating Wendy) Benny had changed in my room and left his clothes there many a times. When I finished changing, I grabbed my mit and opened the door. I jumped back when I saw how close he was to the door He was leaning against the door frame with a look of concern in his beautiful brown eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders.**

**"I can't just drop it. You're my best friend and he did you wrong," he told me. I smiled and gave him a hug.**

**"I'm glad to hear you care but I don't want to think about. Now let's go play some ball," I told him and started walking down the hall. **

**"Well, that certainly does look familiar," Benny said poking at the name "Rodriguez" on the back of the shirt I was wearing.**

**"Oh, does it?" I said smiling back at him.**

**"Yeah, probably belongs to some really hot guy with an awesome body, huh?" he joked.**

**"Eh, I guess," I joked back. Benny shook his head.**

**"Shh," I said when we reached the bottom of the stairs. I was hoping hoping that if we were quite enough so we wouldn't wake my Dad who I thought was asleep. Unfortunately, he was already awake.**

**"Where do ya think you're goin'?" he called as Benny and I reached the front door. I sighed and let go of the door handle.**

**"To the sandlot, Dad. I go there almost freaking day," I told him. He shut his bloodshot eyes as if he was thinking really hard. My Dad and I don't get along at all. He's a drunk and lazy and doesn't care about anything but where he's gonna get the money for his next beer.**

**He also smacks me around a lot. The days I'm "sick" and can't make it to the sandlot are usually because I have some kind of bruise that is not easily coverable. No one knew about this of course. Not the sandlot guys, not Benny, not even my mom. It's not like she's around enough to even notice.**

**"I think you're lyin' to me, ya little brat," he slurred at me. I looked at Benny and rolled my eyes.**

**"I think you're just sneakin' around with that Spanish boy. Well, I'll just put a stop to this right now," He said and he tried getting up from his chair. He wasn't doing to well. I just shook my head and turned around to walk out the door with Benny behind me.**

**"Hey, you get back here!" my Dad yelled as I shut the front door,**

**"So, now we're sneaking around, huh?" he asked jokingly.**

**"Apparently," I said, wishing he just knew the slightest bit that I absolutely wished that what he just joked about was true.**

Review please and thank you.


	5. PICKLE!

**I had a bit of trouble writing this so I hope it's decent. Once again I don't own any of the Sandlot characters. Just Audrey and her no good Daddy.**

**Special thanks goes out to darkdestiny2000 and Owl Lover. Thanks for the reviews guys. You rock.**

"Pllaaay Baaalll!" Ham yelled just before he pulled his catchers mask on. I was standing at second base waiting for Benny to hit the ball towards me. Very few people could tell where he was going to hit it, Smalls and I being the only ones that I know of.

He hit a grounder towards me. I picked it up and quickly threw it to first, but of course, not quick enough. Benny ran straight pass first and towards me. Yeah-Yeah threw the ball back to me.

"Pickle!" Ham creamed. I had never been in a pickle with Benny before but I have seen them and only a couple people have ever gotten him out and that was only because he had gotten injured during those games.

I had only been playing second base for about three weeks now. I usually play either pitcher or short stop but ever since Bertram moved I volunteered to play second. Honestly, I was kind of regretting it. I felt that I wasn't very good at it.

Benny saw me catch the ball and turned back around. Benny saw the ball pass him and turned back around. Yeah-Yeah caught the ball and immediately threw it back at me. The ball hit my glove and tagged Benny just before he slid into second. My mouth dropped. I had just gotten Benny out.

Everything had gotten quiet. Ham pulled off his masked, revealing very big, blue eyes. Squints dropped his glove in shock.

"Holy shit," Smalls muttered from left center. Benny got up hanging his head. He brushed the dirt off his pants very slowly. Finally, he looked up and to my surprise, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I am so proud of you," he said picking me up into a huge hug that lifted off my feet and squeezed all the breath out of me.

"What's with everybody picking me up today. Benny, I can't breathe," Benny put me down but he still had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy? I got you out?" I asked very confused.

"Because this means my teaching is complete."

"Well, aren't you cocky," I said rolling my eyes. Everybody started to laugh. Even I did. After a couple minutes we got back to playing our game. Of course nothing like that happened in the game after that. That was once in lifetime thing.

It was time to go when we heard Squint's mom called him in for dinner. We all started walking home because we knew if it was time for him to go the obviously it was time for everybody else to go home as well. Ham, Squints, Benny, and I walked to the colder sack talking about nothing else but me getting Benny out.

"I still can't believe it. It was like amazing," Ham said gesturing wildly. Benny and I waved goodbye to him and Smalls when we got to my house. Benny walked me up to the door.

"Well, today sure has been one interesting day," Benny said.

"Most defiantly," I agreed. We stood there for a few moments in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence just silence.

"Well, I'm glad you know how to handle yourself in tough situation," he said, obviously talking about what had happened earlier today.

"Yeah, well, I have had the experience," I said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Uhhh, nothing. Well, I better get inside and get something to eat. Night," I said quickly before I said something more.

"Alright, well, goodnight." he said and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was shocked by this small gesture because it was something he had never done before. I turned and opened my door with a small grin on my face. I went inside and closed the door.

"Well, I guessed my suspicion was correct," came a voice beside me. I turned around to face him but fell to the ground when my Dad smacked me across the face.

**Hehehe, I like cliffhangers. Well, thanks for reading and please please please please review. You get a shout out if you do.**


	6. Get Out of my face

**How about that. Two reviews in one night. This is short but I think it is gonna be needed for the story. Not completely sure but I think it's gonna be needed for the characterization of her Dad to show how brutal he is.**

**Shout outs to Marshmalu and once again darkdestiny2000 and owl lover. I was worried no one was reading this story and was going to give up but ya'll have given me hope that this might end up being decent. Thanks so much. And because I'm wide awake, I'm already working on the new chapter. :p**

My head hit the floor. I sat up and felt some blood where it hit. I looked up at my Dad from the floor. He had obviously gotten a hold of some booze because his face was flushed and he was slurring his words. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up to my feet.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said feeling the tears coming to my eyes. But I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I told ya I don't wan ya seein that Spanish boy, ya little slut," he said getting in my face. I could smell the cheap beer on my breath. It made me want to puke.

"I'm not seeing him. He's my best friend and that's it!" I yelled. He shoved me against the wall. It was getting harder to keep the tears back but I still wasn't going to cry.

"Then why the hell did he kiss you," he sneered. I just stood there. I couldn't answer that question. I didn't know why he had kissed me. I just knew that I liked it. He smirked.

"Like I said."

"Why do you care, anyway? He's been over here thousands of times," I asked him. He threw to the ground. I threw my arms out to keep my head from hitting the tile floor once again.

"Look ya little, whore. I don't want ya seein that kid again. You understand me?" he yelled. I nodded not looking up at him.

"Good. Now get out of my face," he said kicking me as he walked away. I sat there for a moment trying to catch my breath. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and that a little bit above my hair line. _Good _I thought, _I can wash my hair and no one will be able to see it. Hopefully this won't bruise to bad though._ I touched the spot where he had smacked me. It hurt and I knew that it was gonna bruise but lately, I've become an expert on covering up bruises.

I got in the shower and cleaned up. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be going to the pool anytime soon because or the bruises on my arms from where he grabbed me and on my side where he kicked me. It hurt really bad.

When I finished with my shower I got dressed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I found some leftover meatloaf. I grabbed the tupper wear container and a fork and took it back to my room without even warming it up. I wanted to avoid my Dad for the rest of the night and the longer I was in the kitchen the bigger the chance I had of seeing him.

**Shoutouts for reviews. And I will also love you for ever.**


	7. I Wasn't Lying

**Alright, I worked on some of this into the wee hours in the morning but I couldn't finish it till this morning. Thanks for your review Owl Lover. I'm glad that I can make this story, let's see how did you put, oh yeah, bombdiggity. Well hope you guys enjoy.**

"Audrey, come on now. I know it's only the second day of school but you know how to sing. Now sing it again, sit up straight and breathe from your diaphragm," Mrs. Monroe told me as we did our yearly placement for soprano, alto, tenor, and bass. Every year we sang the national anthem and she placed us based on where our voice range was. I always sang soprano but I still had to do it anyway.

"Yes ma'am," I said. Breathing properly was pretty hard with my side being bruised. I sucked it up and sang it again. It wasn't fun. When I finished I was aloud to leave class early because I was a senior. When I left I went to the bathroom to make sure my make up was fine. It would be just my look that it would start to wear off.

After I was done in the bathroom I wondered out to the courtyard. Benny had a free period during the last class of the day so I was pretty sure he would be there. He wasn't aloud to leave school grounds during the free period but the court yard was the closest spot to the parking lot so he could be out of school first.

"Audrey, what's up?" he asked as I sat down with him, Smalls, and a couple of guys from the school baseball team. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing much," I said. Smalls gave me a suspicious look.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing," he said quickly. I wondered what his problem was.

"Hey Audrey," came a voice from behind me. My friend Lisa Miller had come out of chorus.

"Hey," I said waving at her.

"What happened in chorus? That just isn't like you. Mrs. Monroe was getting really frustrated," she asked. I looked at Benny and Smalls who were giving me what happened looks.

"Oh, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something. Plus I was up all night so that probably didn't help," I said quickly.

"Oh. Well, then, I hope you feel better." she said and walked away. I turned to Benny and Smalls to explain.

"I was having singing issues in chorus today. Not breathing right or something. I was up all night because I got into a fight with my Dad and I was kinda upset," I told them. Smalls seemed to have knowing look on his face that confused me.

"Fight about what?" Benny asked.

"Umm, you," I said. It wasn't like I was lying to them. I just wasn't telling them the hole truth.

"Oh. Well then. I guess I'm just not gonna use your front door anymore. I'll just sneak into your window," he said jokingly. I just smiled.

I did go to the sandlot but I didn't play. I just told them all that I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in the dugout with Smalls while he worked on an extra credit project for science.

"How do you have an extra credit project on the second day of school?" I asked. I was smart to but I still wouldn't do that on the second day. He looked at me. There was something in Small's eyes that was different. It looked like a mixture of anger and concern. It confused me.

"I don't know. How do you get beat up by your father and don't even tell your best friend?"

**Dun dun duh. Smalls is such a smart guy and my second favorite character in the movie so I have to give him some of the lime light. Well, hope ya'll enjoy and pretty please with a cherry on top review.**


	8. Don't Play Dumb

**Here ya go. I'm doing really well today because I don't have anything to do today. I just hope I don't get a patch of writers block. (knock on wood) I'll try to update later today.**

**Thanks darkdestiny2000 and Marshmalu.**

"Wha, what are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Smalls knew what was happening.

"Don't play dumb Audrey. I know what's going on and I can't believe you haven't told anyone. Especially Benny," he said with a genuine look of concern on his face. I looked down at my feet.

"How did you find out?" I asked. Smalls looked over to make sure that the game was still going strong so no one would hear what's going on.

"Well, your Dad wasn't exactly secretive last night, was he? He left the window wide open and I could see from my house. I was shocked Benny didn't see anything. But I've noticed other things too," he told me.

"Like what?" I asked. I thought I had been careful, keeping my bruises covered and what not.

"Like you being very distant. Jumping when someone touches you on what I'm guessing a spot that is bruised. Then there's the days your sick. No one's sick that much," he said. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a secret.

"You need to tell someone. You need to tell Benny," Smalls said.

"I can't. I just can't. At least not right now. And please, don't you tell him either, Scottie," I said as a single tear ran down my cheek. Smalls reached up and wiped it off.

"I won't," he said.

"Hey, what's going on?" called Benny from the field. Small's removed his hand quickly from my face. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dugout.

"Nothing. Look, I'm going home. I really don't feel well," I said quickly and started to head towards my house. I was on the sidewalk when I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Audrey, wait up," I heard Benny call. I stopped and quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes. He caught up and turned me around.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good," I said quickly. "I just need to go home and lie down." I turned to start walking home but he caught my hand and turned me around again.

"Hey, tell me something," he said. I nodded.

"Is there something going on between you and Smalls that I don't know about?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean, are you and Smalls, you know, together?" he said.

"Oh, no. There's no way. He's like my brother," I told him.

"Oh, okay. Good. You go and get some rest alright." he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind ear.

"Alright, see ya later," I said and turned around and walked to my house. When I got home my Dad was asleep. I went into the kitchen and ate a banana. I went to the bathroom when I was done to wash off my make-up. I'd be in my room the rest of the night so it didn't matter.

As I wiped it off, I saw that it was a lot worse than I thought it was going to be. It was dark and had a slight green tinge. I lifted my shirt to see the bruise on my side. It looked even worse. I put my shirt down and headed to my room. I could feel the tears coming once again.

**Thanks for reading. I'm not positive yet but after I'm finished writing this (don't know when that's gonna be though) I might write this story in Benny's point of view. Tell me what you think and please please please review.**


	9. Take care of yourself

Yeah, I'm so excited. It's my longest chapter yet. I've had some trouble with length. Oh, and darkdestiny2000, you helped me out with your last review. Hope ya'll like it.

**My Mom had actually come home at a normal hour. But she wasn't even home an hour when I heard shouting coming from the living room. I tried to drown it out with some music but it wasn't working very well. I knew if I turned the radio up to loud then the yelling would start being aimed at me. I had gotten to the point where I was just lying on my bed with pillows over my ears. I almost didn't hear the _tap tap tap_ coming from my window. I got up from my bed to open my window making a big mistake.**

**"Hey, sicky. I figured I bring you some chicken, what the hell happen?" Benny said as he came threw the window. I realized I didn't have any make-up on and the bruise on my face stuck out like a sore thumb. I turned around and put my hand on my face.**

**"I fell out of the shower yesterday," I lied praying to God that he would buy it even though I knew he wouldn't. He set the thermos he had down on my night stand and roughly spun me around. He took the hand that covering the bruise and put it down by my side. He lightly touched the bruise, tracing the outline.**

**"Now I want you to tell me the truth, Audrey. What happened?" he asked calmly still not taking his hand off my face. I turned around again.**

**"Audrey," he said calmly taking my hand.**

**"My Dad," I whispered to quietly for him to hear.**

**"I can't hear you. Now tell me who did who did this," he said louder with some anger in his voice.**

**"My Dad," I said as I burst out into tears and fell to the ground. Benny dropped down and wrapped his strong arms around me. I sobbed into his chest as he sat there stroking my hair.**

**"It's alright, Baby girl, I'm here," whispered into my ear. He picked me up and sat me on my bed. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears of my face.**

**"This is why Smalls told me to come see you tonight," he said.**

**"I told him not say anything," I said angrily hanging my head. Benny lifted my head back up.**

**"Hey, first off, he didn't tell me. He just told me that I should bring over some soup. I mean obviously this is what he wanted me to find out but he didn't outright tell me. And second, why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?" **

**"You are. It's just, I didn't want to bother you with it. It's my burden to bear," I said quietly.**

**"Hey, your my best friend and whatever problem is your problem, is mine too," he said giving me a giant hug. I hugged him back until I heard footsteps down the hallway. I broke the hug and pushed him off the bed.**

**"Hide," I said and rolled underneath my bed. I hit the light and got under the covers on my side so my bruise didn't show. My door opened and my mom walked in. I pretended that I had just woken up.**

**"Hi, Mommy," I yawned. She leaned down and kissed my head where I had hit it yesterday. I jumped a bit and the bed squeaked but I don't think she noticed. **

**"Just checking up on you, Baby. Good night," she said and walked out. I didn't turn the light on until I could hear the TV on in the living room. I turned the light on and Benny rolled out from under the bed. He got on his knees on the floor.**

**"She doesn't know, does she?" he asked. I shook my head. He got back on the bed.**

**"Where else?" **

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"I mean, where else has he hurt you?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. I moved some of my hair out of the way so he could see where my head hit the floor. He got up and very gently kissed the spot on my head. Then I lifted my shirt enough so he could see the bruise on my side. He looked at me and I could see a tear in his eye.**

**"How long?" he asked as I pulled the shirt down. **

**"About two years," I told him.**

**"God damn, Audrey. How could you keep this for so long?"**

**"I just have. And please promise me that you won't tell anyone. Or tip off anyone like Smalls. I can deal with it for one more year," I asked him.**

**"I'll try. I can't completely promise you Audrey but I'll try," he said taking my hands.**

**"Look you better go, Benny. We don't want your Mom to worry about you," I told him. He let go of my hands and stood up.**

**"I guess your right," he said. He went to leave but he turned around.**

**"Take care of yourself, alright," he said and leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the on lips. And in a flash he was gone leaving me stunned. **

Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review.


	10. Lockdown

**Kinda short but I think there's gonna be a part 2 to the chapter. And I'm still not sure about that the story in Benny's point of view. Please let me know.**

The rest of the week was not fun. Now that Benny and Smalls knew about what was happening they wouldn't leave me alone. They were always checking up to make sure I was okay. Lord knows they wouldn't even let me think about playing baseball. I was aloud to sit in the dugout and watch but that was it. It confused the rest of the guys but they both promised me that they wouldn't tell them.

At night, Benny had Smalls walk me home for fear that if he did he would spark another brawl with my Dad. I guessed that Smalls had told Benny that the last time he had hit me was just after he left so he pretty much knew it was become of him. He didn't want to take the chance. So he had Scottie walk me home and into my room where I was told only to go out if Dad wasn't home, I needed to use the bathroom, or if my Mom was home. After his dinner, he would sneak threw my window with the leftovers and spend the rest of the night with me until I fell asleep. In short, I was on lock down.

But with all the time I spent with Benny, talking about anything and everything, one thing did not come up. Not once the rest of the week had he mentioned the kiss he had given me the night he found out. Since he didn't say anything, I guessed it was just of the heat of the moment thing and that it didn't mean a thing.

Saturday finally rolled around and I could get out of the house all day and night. Ever since middle school that sandlot gang had a tradition of going to the back to school fair and spending the night in the tree house. This was our last time so we were planning on going out with a bang. We had never stayed until the fair closed and we had to check in with the parents before we went to the tree house and someone always ended up not being able to spend the night. This was gonna be different. We were all aloud to stay out.

"So we're getting Audrey on the Fireball this year, right?" Ham asked as we walked up to the ticket booth. I shook my head. It was the one ride I wouldn't go on because it always looked like it was going to fall off. So every year I stood in fear watching all of my boys go on that piece of tin they call a ride.

"Yeah right. When have I ever gone on that?" I asked sarcastically.

"But that's why you should go on it." Squint's said putting his arm around my shoulders but he removed it quickly when he saw Benny give him a look. "This could be the last time you ever get to ride it." I shook my head again.

"Not gonna do it," I said as I bought my wristband. While everybody went ahead I pulled Benny back.

"You know, not everybody is out to hurt me. You don't have to jump every person who touches me," I told him referring to the look he had just given Squints. He sighed.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean it," he said.

"It's alright. Now come on. Let's go have some very much needed fun," I told him.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. The Fireball

**Here's part 2 of the fair. Hope ya'll enjoy. Thanks to cena's whore and Owl Lover.**

"Oh yeah, I won. Pick your prize Audrey," Ham said as he did a victory dance after winning the balloon popping game that every fair had. Being the only girl in the group, for as long as I can remember I always got their prizes because they were big macho men who couldn't be seen carrying a giant stuffed purple monkey. I saw a pink pig that I thought was cute and pointed at it. The vendor took it down and gave it to me.

"Well, what's this one gonna be called?" Ham asked. They all knew I named every stuffed animal I owned.

"I'm think I'm gonna call it, The Great Hambino," I said. Everybody laughed.

"I don't know. I like it. Maybe I might steal it one day," Ham said.

"Nope, it's copyrighted. I called it," I said as we started walking. I didn't realize until we were there where we were headed. I shook my head as I looked up at it.

"No, I'm not going on it," I said looking at the fireball clutching the pig.

"Come on, Audrey. Please go on it. You've got all us guys here to protect you," Squints said giving me a sad puppy dog face. I shook my head again. Benny came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Come on, you can sit by me. I won't let **anything** hurt you," Benny whispered into my ear. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I die, y'all ain't getting nothing," I said. The guys cheered and pushed me towards the ride. It was my luck that there wasn't a very long. I got into the seat besides Benny. When the carnie put the seatbelt over our shoulders I gripped the bar in front of us. Benny looked at me and smiled. He took my right hand in his left and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm here," he said gently. I smiled for a second and squeezed his hand. Then the vehicle took off and I shut my eyes. It started to go up but it didn't have enough momentum to the top of the loop until the second time we went backwards. We hung upside down for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. I squeezed Benny's hand so much it probably felt like it was going to fall off.

After the ride was over I got off as quickly as possible with Benny at my heels. I stopped at a trash can in case I needed to throw up. I took a couple deep breathes while Benny gently rubbed my back laughing and realized I didn't have to puke.

"Woo hoo! We got Audrey to ride the fireball!" Ham yelled coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me and picking me up. I gasped loudly as the pain flooded threw my body as Ham squeezed me tight.

"Let her go!" Benny yelled at Ham. Ham dropped me and I fell to the ground. Benny dropped down to my side while all the guys gathered around me with wide eyes.

"Audrey, you okay?" Squints asked.

"Yeah-Yeah, you look pretty crappy," Yeah-Yeah said. I giggled just a bit while Benny shot him a look.

"Guys I'm fine. Just some after shock from that ride. Just give me some time," I said weakly. The guys still stayed put.

"Come on guys, let's go ride the Tilt-a-whirl and give her some air," Smalls said trying to get them away. The guys started to head towards the Tilt-a-Whirl except for Benny who was still at my side. Smalls hung back for second.

"You alright?" he mouthed so the others wouldn't hear. I nodded.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink," Benny said as he helped me up. Benny bought us some cokes and we sat at one of the many picnic tables scattered around the fair grounds.

"You alright?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just took me by surprise," I told him.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I said.

"Lie on spot like that."

"Well, I do kinda have to improv sometimes in different shows," I said jokingly.

"It's not funny," he said. I sighed. We sat there in silence until the rest of the gang showed up all dizzy from the Tilt-a-Whirl. They made sure I was okay and we got up again to go ride some more rides. However, the rest of the night Benny was close by my side making sure that no one got near enough to touch me.

**Thanks for reading hope ya'll enjoyed and please review.  
**


	12. Why Not?

**Well, here's the next chapter. It took a while to write because I definatly had some writer's block today but I got it done and now I'm already writing the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy. Thank you L C the Cow and my most faithful readers darkdestiny2000 and of course owl lover. You guys rock.**

_My Dad threw me against the wall and I fell to the ground. He kicked me again and again while the tears fell hot and heavy._

"_I told you I don't want ya seein' that Spanish boy," he screamed._

"_I'm not. He's just my friend," I cried, the tears falling even faster._

"_But you want him, don't you?" he asked as he picked me back up and pinned me against the wall. I didn't answer and he slapped me across the face._

"_Answer me, ya little slut," he yelled. I nodded. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the living room. I screamed because it felt like he was trying to pull my hair out. He grabbed an empty beer bottle and banged it against the fireplace then pointed the jagged edge at me._

"_This'll teach ya to disobey me," he growled._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a dream about my Dad and it wasn't a good one. I got up and carefully stepped around all the guys quietly so I wouldn't wake them up. I sat on the balcony trying to get some air that hadn't been snored out.

"There's gotta be a way out of this," I said to myself.

"Maybe there is," said voice from behind me. I turned around to see Benny standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him as he sat down next me.

"I'm a light sleeper so even you're quiet steps woke me up. And you?" he said.

"Bad dream. Shouldn't of had all that junk food before bed," I said.

"Or maybe you shouldn't be going threw what you're going threw," Benny said. I looked at him.

"Benny, what else can I do? If I say something to someone then they'll probably make me move away," I told him.

"So you rather stay here and get beat up to the point where it hurts for people to touch you then go to some place where you can stay safe," Benny said with some anger in his voice. I didn't know how to answer that. Of course I didn't want to stay with my Dad but that would probably mean moving away from my Mom, from school, from the Sandlot gang. And from Benny.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked afraid of what his answer was going to be. Tears came to his eyes.

"God no, Audrey. How could you ask that. But I'd still rather you be away and safe from that asshole than you risking your hide everyday." Benny told me.

"But I don't," I told him, tears now coming to my eyes.

"Why not?" he asked even more angry.

"Because I love you," I told him.

**Thanks for reading and remember the blue button right there to the left. When you push it, you can leave a review and make me very very happy.**


	13. What Did You Mean?

**Bam! Two new chapters in one night. Can't believe how easily this one came. Thank you Owl lover and Marshmalu. Hope this chapter is good for you.**

I stopped. I had just told Benny that I loved him.

"What?" he asked. I panicked and jumped down and started running. My tears started falling along with rain. I didn't know where I was running but I couldn't go home. I knew if I showed up after midnight soaking wet it wouldn't be good so I just kept running. Suddenly I heard footsteps running behind me. I looked behind to see Benny following me.

"Audrey, stop!" Benny yelled gaining speed.

"I'll tell someone. I'll leave," I yelled back as I tried changing direction by running into a field to throw him off. I didn't. He sped up and tried to stop by grabbing my shoulder. Instead we both tripped. We rolled on the ground and finally stopped with him on top of me. I tried to get up but he held me down.

"Benny, I'll tell someone. I'll leave. I'll get out,"

"Audrey, stop," he said softly. I stopped talking.

"What did you mean by it?" he asked.

"By what?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"The I love you. Did you mean it?" he said. I knew I couldn't lie. He was the only person that could tell if I was lying but he could only do that if he was looking me directly in the eyes, which he was doing right now.

"Yes, but I," I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. I couldn't believe it, Benny was actually kissing me. I was momentarily shocked but then I started kissing back, snaking my arms around his neck. After a minute or so, we had to break apart to breathe. Benny rested his forehead on mine.

"You don't know how long," he said, "that I have waited to hear you say that. I love you too."

Benny leaned down and kissed the remaining tears I had on my face away. He once again kissed me on the lips. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and got up but fell against him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts a bit. I rolled on it when we tripped so it kinda hurts." I told him.

"Well, we can't have that," he smiled and picked me up bridal style and kissed me once again. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had dreamed about this many a times but it had never felt this good.

"Come on, let's get you to my place to get some dry clothes and wrap your ankle. Then we gotta go back to the tree house before the guys wake up and think we were abducted by aliens or something," he said and he carried me all the way to his house. And all I could do was smile.

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review.**


	14. What Happened?

**I hate writers block. Anyway here's the next chapter. Thank you Mailhot, Owl Lover, darkdestiny200, LC the cow, and Marshmalu. Reviews make my world go round. Oh. and I have to apoligize for my errors. I reread this last night and realized that I have a habit of forgetting to write in a word. I'll try to catch that better. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.**

Benny and I awoke to a round of applause. The guys had woken up to find me snuggled in his chest with his arms around me. Benny smiled at the guys.

"Well, it's about time," Squints said with a goofy grin on his face. I went to get up but Benny pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, I've waited forever for this and if they want to make fun, we'll give them a show," Benny said sweetly.

"And that's our cue to leave," Ham said and he went out the door with the rest of the guys. I giggled as Yeah-Yeah went to leave but looked back and rolled his eyes. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I realized that I did need to go home. I sighed into his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"I need to go home," I told him. His face became grave.

"God, I don't want you to," he said as he let go of me.

"I don't want to either. But I know if I don't show up soon I will be in trouble," I told him as I got up. I went to check to see if my clothes were dry. I knew if I showed up in Benny's clothes, things would not go over well in my house.

Benny politely got up and left the tree house so I could change. After I finished changing I threw his clothes down to him and climbed down the ladder. The rest of the guys had already left leaving just Benny and me to walk home alone. We walked home hand in hand in silence. When we arrived a couple houses down from my house Benny stopped.

"I'll stop here. I don't want your Dad seeing me with you. I can't stand that I'm the one causing this," he told me. I looked down at my feet. I knew he felt really bad and that made me feel bad. I nodded and started to walk to my house.

"Wait, I forgot something," Benny said pulling me back.

"What?" I asked. Benny leaned down and gave me a kiss goodbye. I gave him a goofy grin.

"That. Now go home and get in your room. I'll be over later, Baby," he said. I walked home slowly. As I walked up to my house I saw that window's blinds were drawn. _Maybe he realized people could see last time _I thought.

I opened the door and went inside. I looked in the living room to see him sitting in his usual chair. He looked strange. He looked sober and well, like he had been crying.

"Audrey," he said when he noticed that I was home.

"Dad," I said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Went to the fair and spent the night at the sandlot." I told him quickly. I wanted to get out of there.

"Well, then. I guessed you missed the events from last night," he said. I was curious. What had happened last night.

"Well?" I asked.

"Your Mom's leaving me," he told me.

**Yet another cliff hanger. Sorry guys but they're really easy to work with. Anyway, remember please review.**


	15. We got a lot to talk about

**Sorry it took me so long. I have been really busy the past couple of days. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thank ya Mailhot, Owl Lover, Marshmalu, darkdestiny, LC the Cow, Kayla, and riley1babyg for you're reviews. Oh and to clear one thing up, Audrey didn't end up in Benny's clothes because they did something, well, you get it. Remember, it was raining and she was wet and needed something dry to wear and he didn't want her going back home. I don't think they would do that. Just clearing that up. Anyways, here ya go.**

I stared at my Dad. He looked so upset. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. It's not like he didn't have it coming to him. The only thing he ever did was tell my Mom that she needed to work harder so he could get more money for booze.

"She's leaving me for some guy at her office that treats her right," he told me. I started to wonder if she was gonna take me with her under those circumstances, I wasn't sure.

"And she says she gonna take you with her," he said answering my question but something in his eyes said something different.

"What do you mean, she says she's gonna?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm gonna let her take you. I think you're gonna stay right here with me," he said and got up from his chair. I stood their waiting for the beating to come. He was angrier than I had ever seen him before and I knew he was gonna take it out on me.

"Dad, please. It's not my fault," I said when he got to the entrance way to the living room. Amazingly enough, he stopped.

"Of course it is your fault. I never wanted to be a father. If you hadn't come along your Mom wouldn't have had to work so much and she never would have met him. You ruined it for me the day you came into this world," he said and then punched me in the face. I fell to the ground but I wasn't down for long. I kicked him in the knees from the floor.

"I'm leaving with Mom," I said strongly as he got back up.

"We'll just see about that," he said and he grabbed me by the hair pulling me into the living room, just like my dream. I tried to get out of his grip but it was too tight. He pulled me over to the coat closet and opened the door. He let go of me for a second to move something out of the way but he caught me once again. I forgot that he could actually be pretty fast when he was sober. He dragged me in to the closet and shut and locked the door. I banged on the door screaming for him to let me out. I had always been claustrophobic and he knew it.

"Dad, please let me out," I screamed as I tried to jiggle the lock. I heard him simply laugh and his loud footsteps walking away. I banged on the door for a little longer even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. I gave up and sat down wrapping my arms around my knees and listening to what was going on outside the closet.

I heard him walking and keys jingling. _Great _I thought _now he's gonna get some beer and make things even worse. _I started crying because I knew things would have to get worse. I cried so hard that I didn't hear the front door open once again.

When I heard the lock click, I grabbed an umbrella that was lying next to me and pointing it at the door. The door swung open and I opened the umbrella hoping it would buy me some time.

"Hey, hey, stand down. It's just me,"

I tossed the umbrella aside and threw my arms around Benny's neck.

"Come on, Baby girl. Let's get you out of here," he whispered in my ear.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked as he brushed the tears out of my eyes. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm not taking the chance. Come on, we're going to my house," he said as he kissed my forehead. He took my hand and lead me out of the house and to his.

"Cutting it kinda close their, Honey. You need to check in if, Oh my goodness Audrey, what happened?" Mrs. Rodriguez said as we walked into his house. I sighed. I'd just realized that my face was beginning to hurt.

"Mom, please. We'll discuss it later, Audrey and I need to talk in private," he told her. She looked like she was gonna say something but changed her mind.

"Fine, we **will **talk later but for right now please take this,sweetie" she said as she got an ice pack from the freezer. "You don't want that to swell." I took the ice pack and placed it on the left side of my face. Benny took my hand and started to lead me to his room.

"Come on, Baby, we got a lot to talk about."

**Alrighty, there ya have it. Hope ya'll enjoyed and please review. I appreciate it.**


	16. Don't Go Home

**Sorry about the wait. I got Breaking Dawn on Monday (which I wasn't all that happy with) and I just went into reading mode. I've read to other books as well. Anyways, thank you Owl Lover, Perla, LC the Cow, Marshmalu, darkdestiny2000, Martha, and PeterPanLover. Only a couple more chapters left after this one I'm afraid. :( That stinks, I've really enjoyed writing this.**

Benny led me up to his room. When we got in, I sat on his bed and grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it closely to me with my right arm while holding the ice pack to my face. I could feel the tears coming again but tried to hold them back.

"Hey, it's alright. Let it out, Baby. It never hurts to cry," he said as sat down noticing that I was trying to hold my tears back. I let them fall and Benny wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just so tired of it. I dread going home everyday because I don't know what he's gonna do to me," I cried into his chest.

"Then don't go home," Benny whispered in my ear. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stay here with me. If we explain, both our Moms will understand," he told me.

"Crap, my Mom," I said.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"My Mom is leaving my Dad and supposedly she's supposed to be taking me with her. I don't even know when and where," I told her. Benny's face fell.

"You mean, she might take you away from this town?" Benny asked. I sighed, I didn't know. It would probably be better to get out of this town, but I would leave so much behind. My senior year at a school I didn't hate, the guys, the sandlot. And Benny. Of course this would happen when we finally got together.

"I don't know," I said softly feeling a fresh batch of tears coming along. Benny pulled me even closer and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I don't want you to leave, but if it's for the best, then you should get out of here," Benny said, his voice cracking a little at the end. I looked up at him and there was some tears in his eyes. I hated seeing Benny cry. It made everything worse. I took the ice pack off of my face, leaned up, and kissed him quickly but when I went to pull back he held me there so he could keep at it. I didn't mind, kissing Benny seemed to make things a little bit better.

"Well, it looks like we have a little more to talk about," said a voice from the door way. We broke apart and turned to see his Mom standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face. Benny and I both blushed.

"Come on, guys. We need to talk," she said and headed back stairs.

I told her everything. How my Dad was beating me, how my Mom didn't know. How long it had been going on. And how Benny and Smalls had found out and how my Mom was leaving to God knows where and might be taking me with her. It was hard but Benny's hand in mine encouraged me.

"I am so sorry Audrey," she said softly and comforting. "I can't believe something this cruel would happen to someone as sweet as you." I sighed and Benny squeezed my hand.

"Thank you for telling me this but you realize we need to tell others. Your Mom, for example, and I don't know how you feel but the police need to be informed as well," she told me. I sighed again. The last thing I wanted was to get the police involved.

"Now, I'm going to call your mother and invite her over here. You don't have to tell her, I can explain if you want but you need to be in the room. She needs to see what that monster has done to you," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rodriguez," I said. She smiled.

"It is not a problem. You have been like a daughter to me and it breaks my heart to see someone hurt you."

I smiled. She had no idea how much that meant to me. Sure I had a mother who loved me, but she was never there. So having, not a replacement, but a second Mom was great.

"Now," she said turning to Benny. "About you and,"

"Mom, please," Benny said. It took all I had not to giggle.

"I'm just glad you guys have seen what has always been there. But that doesn't mean you can get away with everything," she said. Benny grimaced and I smirked.

"Your door is to remain open when she's over, you got that?" she said. Benny nodded and I started laughing.

"That's not a problem, Mrs. Rodriguez," I said.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. and please review.**


	17. Over for Lunch

**Here's a late Christmas present. So I know some of you proably hate me right about now but I've been a bit busy. School and swim season kept me really busy this semester. I'm gonna try to finish it while I'm on winter break. Hopefully, my AP Lang. and Comp. homework won't keep me too busy. Thanks to veryone who have stuck with me.**

It was easier than I thought it was going to be, telling my mom. It was still hard, but still easier. Mrs. Rodriguez calledd her up and invited her over for lunch. She didn't tell her what they were going to be disscussing so her reaction to seeing me was not so peachy.

"Thanks for inviting me Maria, I have a lot to..."

Mom's mouth dropped at the sight of my black and blue face.

"Audrey, what happened?" she asked concerned. Mrs. Rodriguez took my Mom's hand and sat her down on the couch.

"This is why I asked you to come over. Something's been happening," she told my mom.

"What do you mean "been happening?" Mom asked.

"Audrey?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked. I felt Benny's hand back in mine, giving it a squeeze.

"Dad's b,been beating m,me," I said staring down at the floor. Benny gave my hand another squeeze telling me to look at my mother. I did. When I looked into her eyes I could see a sort of sorrow in her eyes.

"How long?" Mom asked.

"About two years," I told still keeping my head up and looking straight into her eyes.

"W,why didn't you tell me, Sweetie? Why did you let him do this to you?" she asked. I saw tears coming to her eyes.

"I, was afraid," I answered.

"Of what?"

"That maybe you wouldn't believe me, or that if you did we would leave here."

The tears were falling fast from my mothers eyes now. Mrs. Rodriguez had her arm around my mom tryong to comfort her. I could feel tears coming once again to my eyes. How, I don't know. It seems like I've cried a lot in the past week so there shouldn't be anymore tears left, but yet they were still falling.

"Honey, you should of told me, instead of letting him hurt you. We could put him in jail so you don't have to leave here," Mom told me. Mom got up from the coach she was sitting on and took up in her arms.

"Don't worry honey, I won't let him hurt you again," she whispered in my ear as stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her the biggest hug I ever gave. So much was said without ever really being said in this hug.

Both my mom and Mrs. Rodriguez believed that it was time for the police to be involved. I asked if we could wait a little bit before doing so. Just a day. I had already explained myself twice today, I didn't know if I had it in me to do it again.

"I guess we can wait a day," Mom said, "But you are not staying at the house tonight."

"She's welcomed to stay here," Mrs. Rodriguez offered.

"Just don't tell him that she's staying here," Benny added quickly. Both my mom and Mrs. Rodriguez looked at him.

"Lately, Dad's been giving me hell about Benny, even before," I gestured down at our intertwined hands. Mom's mouth opened a little. She hadn't realized yet.

"Finally," she said and for the first time since she heard what happened, she smiled.

**Thank you for reading. Please review, well unless you still hate me. Happy New Year.**


	18. Telling my story, yet again

**So you guys proably all want to kill me right now, cause of how long it took me to upload. But school takes up a lot of time. Ironically, I wrote this chapter during class. ANyways, thank you to te people who are staying faithful. I hate aurthors like me as well. Next chapter has already been started and might be uploaded tonight if we're lucky. **

The next morning, my mother and Mrs. Rodriguez called the police. I sat in Mrs. Rodriguez's living room with Benny as the police talked. They talked with my Mom, with Mrs. Rodriguez. They talked with Benny and even made us call Smalls over so they could talk with him. They talked with everybody who had somehow been involved.

Then the wanted to talk with me.

"Alright, Audrey. We're going to talk in the kitchen together," said a blonde woman from the Department of Children and Families. I stood up, trying to take Benny with me. He sat still.

"They need you to talk to them alone. I'll only be in the next room. You can do it, Baby girl."

The blonde woman was standing in the doorway, waiting for me. Waiting for me to my story yet again. She smiled at me as I looked at her. Benny nudged me forward and I walked with her into the kitchen.

"My name is Heidi Bishop. You can call me Heidi. I'm with DCF and need to ask you a few questions," she told me.

I took a deep breath. This woman was stiff and wanted answers. She wasn't going to leave until she got them either.

"Can we at least make this not so formal? Sit down, have a snack maybe?" I asked.

"Of course. I want to make this as easy for you as I possibly can." she said.

So I got a box of Oreos and two glasses of milk and then sat down at the kitchen counter.

"So when did this all start happening?" Heidi asked. I open the cookies and took one out. I then offered her one. She took a cookie and sat down across from me.

Then I told her my story.

**********************************************************************************************

We sat in the kitchen for an hour. Heidi listened while I talked. And boy did I say a lot. I told her everything. From the start of the whole thing two years ago to everything that had happened over the past week. I laughed, I cried, and everything in between. Once I got Heidi to loosen up, it was very easy to talk with her.

After We were done talking, we walked out the door and parted ways. She went to her group of police men and I went to my mom, Mrs. Rodriguez, Smalls, and Benny. Or what I consider, my family. I sat down on the couch next to Benny. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I wrapped my own arms around his chest. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, hurt, or even anger, but tears of relief.

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	19. Is it Really Over?

**So here's the final chapter to Wishing He Was Mine. Thank you to everybody who stuck in there with me till the end. I can't believe that I actually finished something for the very first time. It feels good to actually figure out what's happens to the characters in the end. I'm now expiermenting with this story from Benny's POV but I'm not quite sure yet. I want to write a couple of chapters before I get there. Anyways, thank you guys again. I appreciate all the reviews you given and hope that I can continue to write for you guys.**

My father had at some point during the time in between Benny rescuing me from the closet and when the police had knocked on the door to take him away. They found him unconscious on the living room floor, multiple liquor bottles surrounding him. An officer had informed my Mom that he had alcohol poisoning and would have to be taken to the hospital to have his stomach pumped before they could book him at the jail. Benny, Smalls, and I watched from the tree house as the police car followed the ambulance my Father was in.

"You know, a week ago, I never would have thought this would happen," I said as the police car followed the ambulance around the corner.

"What, that you would never have to see that sorry excuse for a father again?" Smalls asked. I shook my head no.

"No, I knew that at one point in time, I wouldn't ever have to see him again. Whether it be I left for good or he killed me first," I felt Benny flinch next me and he took my hand. "But I knew he would be out of the way for good one day."

" Then, what is it?" Smalls asked.

"That someone would know. I always thought that it would forever be some deep dark secret."

:Why did you want to keep it from us anyways?" Benny asked.

"That's not important now. Because you guys have proven it wrong," I told them.

We sat there in silence until we heard Smalls' mom call him in for dinner. Smalls said his goodbyes and went on his way. When Smalls left, Benny pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into his touch. Resting my head against his shoulder.

"Is it really over?" I asked, my voice muffled by his broad, muscular shoulder. He gently lifted my head back up so I was looking into his deep brown eyes.

"It is," he replied.

"But, what if he doesn't stay in jail? It could happen."

"You're not going to have worry about it. Because I'm not going to let him lay another finger on you," he told me.

I couldn't help but smile. I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and tightened my hold around him, silently letting him know that I was not going to let go.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that," he said. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you Audrey." Benny said. "More than you can ever know."

"I love you, too," I told him. I knew I could trust him with this information. That he would never use it against me. And as he leaned in covering my lips with his, I closed my eyes, actually looking forward to what I was going to see the next time I opened them.

**********************************************************************************************

So maybe stereotypes aren't all bad, after all. I mean, come on, I just told you of one of the most classic stereotypes of them all. But sometimes, they just happen. Otherwise, there wouldn't be stereotypes in the first place.

**For the last time, please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
